


A Request

by CanadianSummer



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Could be taken as platonic, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Ship is there but not overly so, Sparring, eivor underestimates the assassin a bit lol, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianSummer/pseuds/CanadianSummer
Summary: “I want you to hit me.”What put this idea in her head, she was uncertain. However, he reacted almost exactly how she assumed he might.“Excuse me?”“I am to assume you know how to fight, right?”“Yes.” The slight strain of vague offence behind the single word was enough to put a small grin on her face.“Then I want you to strike me if you are able.”---Or: Eivor invites Hytham to spar. Bonding ensues.
Relationships: Eivor & Hytham (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Hytham (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	A Request

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing this game for the last couple of weeks and this little piece and pairing has not let me be. So, here is a little something. 
> 
> This is un-beta'd, so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes.

“I want you to hit me.” 

It was hard to hide the pull that amusement had against her lips when he turned to look at her as if she had sprouted an additional limb. Eivor was aware of how her interactions with Hytham had been progressing, usually only shadowing the doorway to the Hidden Ones bureau to inform him that more of the Order of Ancients had been killed or handing over what codex pages she had managed to find on her journeys. 

Recently, with Eivor remaining more within the limits of Ravensthorpe, it allowed her to see just how much time he spent tucked away in that building. Some nights, she would gather what she could from the longhouse and bring down some food for him. Just out of courtesy if he seemed particularly busy. 

What put this idea in her head, she was uncertain. However, he reacted almost exactly how she assumed he might. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I am to assume you know how to fight, right?”

“Yes.” The slight strain of vague offence behind the single word was enough to put a small grin on her face. 

“Then I want you to strike me if you are able.” 

Finally, it seemed like Eivor had his full attention as he placed the scrolls he was holding down on a table nearby before turning to face her. The look on Hytham’s face was one of stern confusion, his brow furrowed as he frowned. 

“I do not follow what game you are playing at or if you have gotten into the mead earlier today, but--”

“Hytham, it is not so serious,” Eivor interrupted, dropping the slight amusement in her tone as she stepped further into the bureau, “I am just challenging you to spar, and not a single drop of mead has touched my lips today.” 

“I am sure the warriors in your crew would be more than willing,” he supplied, somewhat dismissive but it didn’t quite deter her much. 

“I already know how they fight, I have only seen little of you doing so.” 

“If this is based on some assumption that I do not know how--I have had many years of training.” 

“So have I, let us see.” 

Finally, Eivor got something out of him that wasn’t outright dismissal as a short chuckle escaped him, albeit one born out of confusion from the suddenness of the situation. 

“Why are you so insistent?” 

“Perhaps I am a little restless and I have yet to meet someone who dodges quicker out of the idea of a spar than someone actually in one,” Eivor replied with a light chuckle, “Though, I really do want to spend some time with you that is not simply delivering news or codex pages. I will not push you into it, we would just be doing it for fun. If you wish me to leave, I will do so.” 

As much as she was invested in the idea of doing so with him now, it was a little surprising that he seemed to let that linger a moment as Hytham crossed his arms in thought. Given how the conversation had been going, it was enough for her to believe he would dismiss the idea again. 

“I do not know, there is much to do…” 

“Everything will still be here when we are done,” Eivor said, “I promise not to take your whole day.” 

“...It can not be done here.” 

“I know a spot near the edge of the settlement,” Eivor said, giving him a quick nod along with a soft chuckle, “Away from curious gazes, should you not want an audience either.” 

“If you insist.” As much as she could still hear the hesitancy in his voice, there was both a touch of resignation and amusement in there. 

* * *

Finding enough branches and rocks to make a suitable space had been a bit of a challenge, but Eivor had managed to do so before Hytham got fed up with waiting and opted to return back to his work. Really, she hadn’t been lying about the sense of restlessness that she had been feeling recently, a bit of excitement sitting in her movements as she finished preparing for it. As much as there wasn’t much, if any, stake in their activity, she wanted it to be fair. 

“You could have asked for this in a way that wasn’t you appearing at my door and commanding that I hit you,” Hytham said after a few moments, Eivor casting him a look with slightly raised eyebrows as she situated the final branch on the ground to create a big enough circle for them. 

“I believed it to be rather clear,” she replied, straightening up and turned toward him fully as she shook out her arms slightly and rolled her shoulders. 

At the indication, Hytham stepped forward slightly before widening his stance--defensive. If that was how he wanted to do this, Eivor didn’t mind. 

“Stay in the circle. The first one to pin the other to the ground wins?” Eivor asked, tilting her head. 

“If you wish.” 

At that, they started their little dance. 

Eivor kept her distance, circling somewhat while Hytham did so in the opposite direction. It was familiar, a line of movements she had performed many times before with usually more deadly intentions. It had been a while since she had to rely on her fists, but she was confident. 

Hytham kept his distance, however, following her moments and kept his gaze on her. The definition of guarded. Eivor, growing tired of waiting, took a lunge forward once she was close enough. She swung forward with a quick jab, though Hytham was quicker to spin himself out of the way. He was a lot quicker than she had expected, the motion of her attack pulling her forward a few steps as she felt a hit land against her back that sent her almost stumbling over the line of the circle. 

He distanced himself again somewhat, Eivor doing the same so he couldn’t lunge an attack at her while she was still pulling herself back from the momentum of the missed punch. She should have figured he would be taking a safer approach, though she knew he would have to get close enough eventually if he wanted to win this. 

“Don’t hold back for my sake,” she said around a small chuckle, walking another small circle around him as Hytham tried to keep his distance. 

“We would be here all day if I were,” he replied, giving her a small grin--at least he was warming up to the idea somewhat. 

Still, he seemed to be biding his time and Eivor knew someone would need to push this forward. She took a few more bold steps toward him, knowing he was likely to dodge and attack upon her missed swing. If she could turn herself around in time…

It was good that Hytham was still leaning on his comfort, Eivor managing to catch herself in time with his dodge to turn and land a quick hit to his side. It seemed to take him off guard for a moment, allowing her to round him again and land another punch before backing off somewhat. She knew that injury he had gained had brought him some pain for a while, but that had been a while ago. Still, as much as she didn’t want him to hold back, she was at least somewhat aware to watch for that. 

However, Hytham seemed to recover okay, meeting her expecting gaze as she waited to see if he would make another move. They continued like that for some time, Eivor usually taking charge to catch Hytham on the back of a dodge until it seemed like he was catching on. He took the element of surprise in a turn out of another dodge to catch a leg and sweep. The motion sent Eivor stumbling, forcing her to roll in order to miss Hytham’s following attack that could have given him the leverage to win. 

Upon rising, he was close enough for her to land a swift punch to his gut. It sent him stumbling back somewhat at the force, slightly bent in the middle. It was enough of an opportunity that sent her charging forward with a quick yell to sweep an arm into his middle again and force him down, yet he proved to be quicker once again, spinning to the side. However, she felt a pair of hands grip against the slightly outstretched arm, Hytham using her momentum to spin her in a somewhat dizzying blur to send her back colliding with the nearby tree. 

Her back ached with the impact, knocking some of the air from her lungs with a sharp grunt. Admittedly, she buckled somewhat, Eivor expecting some sort of attack from Hytham while he had the advantage, yet nothing was quick to follow. She glanced up to see him standing there, a slightly alarmed look on his face. 

“Heh! Not bad,” Eivor commented, pausing as an idea formed in her head. 

He was breaking from the role, they were supposed to be fighting. 

“Eivor--” 

Pushing somewhat off the trunk of the tree, she charged forward and wrapped an arm around his middle. The impact sent them both to the ground in a heap, Hytham under her body somewhat as Eivor struggled to try to keep the position against him trying to escape. She caught the arm that came up to try to catch her side, pinning it down against the ground before planting a knee on his chest, free hand pressed down against the side of his head to keep him pinned down. 

She waited a moment, another, for a counter that might get her off him. Yet, another didn’t come, Hytham laying there under her with a couple of heavy breaths. 

“That _was_ good, but you lost the chance to strike in my surprise,” she said around a somewhat breathless chuckle. 

“...I did,” Hytham admitted, Eivor releasing him as she shifted to sit down beside him with a small exhale. “I acted without thinking, the way you crumpled--I thought I hurt you.” 

The ache in her back spoke to the fact that he wasn’t too far off with that, but she had certainly suffered worse. Eivor let out a soft chuckle, leaning back on her hands. 

“You _were_ holding back,” she accused as Hytham sat himself upright beside her, resting an arm against his knee. 

“Somewhat, yes. This was a spar--for fun, as you said.”

“So you admit to thinking you could challenge me,” she teased, causing him to glance toward her with a somewhat raised eyebrow. 

“I believe that if you know your opponent’s weaknesses, you can gain the advantage to win.” 

“Fair enough,” Eivor replied with a small nod, leaning forward somewhat against her own knee to meet his gaze better, “What do you perceive to be my weaknesses, then?” 

“You are impatient, and you don’t dodge enough,” he stated with a touch of amusement. Though, with the ebbing rush from the fight and their closeness in that, as violent as it was, looking into his eyes left a fluttering feeling that was wholly all too familiar. Regardless, she let out a light huff. 

“I think you dodge too much, and you let emotions get ahead of you,” she returned, patting his chest with her hand as they both chuckled at that. 

“I suppose we can both learn from each of our strengths,” he commented, Eivor nodding as she looked out toward where the edge of Ravensthorpe was situated. 

“I suppose,” she replied, letting out a small huff, “I had thought I might have to bribe you with sliver or some such to even get you to look up from those scrolls.” 

“I...I may have been pushing myself too hard in reading everything,” he commented, causing Eivor to glance toward him, “This was fun. It makes me feel younger, I have not done this since I was still training.” 

“I had fun, too,” Eivor replied with a small grin, “Though, I was not expecting to have you throw me into a tree.” 

“I will remember next time to not be so concerned.” 

“There will be a next time?” 

The question put a pause in him, Hytham meeting her gaze as his words seemed to sink in. The look on Eivor’s face was relaxed--hopeful, even. If there was a chance to see him more outside of their business with the Order of the Ancients and feasts, Eivor wouldn’t mind. 

“Perhaps not always sparring,” he replied, offering a small smile as Eivor gave him a nod. 

“Perhaps not,” she said, “However, I would be glad to spend some more time with you.” 


End file.
